crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Natsumi Yamamoto
(Normal) (Berserk) "Give Light and people will find the way." ''-Natsumi Yamamoto's motto.'' Overview Natsumi Yamamoto '(なつみ山本) was assigned to the group, as a replacement to Gasai Yuno since her accidental death in a fight against Church. Since being assigned to the group, Natsumi has shown to be quite a silent person, and only talks when she feels that it is neccesary. Early Life '''Natsumi '''was born in Yokohama, Japan during the Wraith conflict that took place approximately 15 years ago. Her parents died in the final fight when the group did their final assault on the Wraith, thus rendering them to be a nuisance in the galaxy. Since then, she was forced to live with foster parents for the remainder of her life. Natsumi grew up to be the strong silent type, normally minding her own business and avoiding drama as much as possible. After her 7th grade year, Natsumi has studied and mastered many types of martial arts, soon graduating out of school at the age of 16. Joining the UCR, hoping to become a succesor for her parents, little was she aware that she would be assigned to the group. Abilities Natsumi has the ability to manipulate light into any form at her own will. Varying from simple knives, to gigantic bombs that disintegrate only the ones she wants to die. She is a very capable fighter in close range, her only weakness is fighting from afar. *'Light Cage - Forms a cage of light around her enemy, the cage blocks out any attack that is forced upon it. On each attack; the cage gets smaller depending on the strength of that attack, eventually killing the occupant. *'Final Light' - She forces her two katanas into the opponent's sternum, forcing them to disintegrate into a ray of light. *'Radiance Blast '- She throws explosive light knives at her opponent rapidly, and repetetively. Causing a giant ray of light to destroy all life that have committed serious crimes. *'Illuminated Glow '- Illusions of Natsumi dash at the opponent from all directions, once they come in contact they explode in a flash of light killing the opponent. Berserk Mode Stages. Natsumi's Berserk Mode features four stages, the four completely different from the past stage, while in berserk she will attack relentlessly, and will not feel any fatigue. *'Blinding Light '- The first stage of berserk, only increasing her current ability by 200x. Her eyes glow cyan while in this stage. *'Purifying Glow' - The second stage of berserk, increasing Natsumi's current ability by 400x. Her eyes glow cobalt while in this stage. *'Darkness Crusher' - The third stage of berserk, increasing her ability by 800x. Her eyes glow a bright blue, and a blue aura surrounds her. *'Darkness's End' - Her fourth, and final stage of berserk. Increasing her ability by 1,000x. When in this form, her entire body is surrounded by light, acting as a form of armor in the shape of a female knight, her face covered. She will be invulnerable to any type of shadow attack, or anything else. She will be nearly indestructable when in this form. Personality Natsumi is silent a majority of the time, only talking when she feels as if it's neccesary. If talken to, she will respond back revealing that she can be quite social, but rarely ever doing so. Category:Characters Category:Good Category:Adventure Group Category:OP Category:Pages with Audio Files Category:Female Category:Human